Jealousy
by Chikamo Victory
Summary: Jiyong yang memikirkan Seunghyunnya yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Park Bom di luar sana.(Ah, aku selalu payah dalam membuat summary! Just Read n Review..)


Cast : GTOP ; all member Big Bang

Rate : T (maybe? Haha)

Dispaimer : They own each other, expect Seungri.. He's mine :p

Langsung cekidot aja lah~!

Jiyong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang miliknya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia menghela nafas. Wajah cantik nan imutnya kini sedang murung. Penyebabnya adalah seorang pria yg sekarang di luar sana, tidak tahu dengan siapa dan tidak mengangkat panggilannya ataupun membalas pesan yg sudah berpuluh-puluh kali dia kirimkan. Ya, kau benar! Pria itu bernama Choi Seunghyun. Who else?

"Kau kemana sih, Hyunnie?" gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

Seunghyun memang bilang pada Jiyong, kalau dia ingin keluar sebentar. Ada sesuatu yg ketinggalan di villa, katanya. Tapi apakah 9 jam disebut sebentar? Seunghyun pergi pada saat jam 10 menjelang siang tadi, dan sekarang tepat jam 7 malam, di saat di luar sana sudah gelap, dia belum juga datang ke dorm ini? Good job, Seunghyun! Kau sukses membuat Jiyong bad mood berat.

Jiyong tidak akan sekesal ini kalau Seungyun mengangkat panggilannya atau sekedar membalas pesan-pesan yg dia kirim.

Mata indahnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dapat dia dengar teriakan-teriakan Daesung yg memaki-maki, dan Seungri yg tertawa seraya mengejek. Yah, sepertinya Duo Magnae itu bertengkar lagi. Jiyong juga mendengar bentakan Youngbae yg menyuruh mereka menghentikan perbuatan konyol mereka. Dengan terdengarnya bentakan dari Youngbae, berhentilah suara berisik dari Duo Magnae. Terganti dengan suara hentakan kaki mereka yg kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Youngbae memang jarang sampai mengeluarkan bentakan, mungkin pria berjambul itu sudah tak tahan mendengar ocehan dongsaengdeul-nya itu. Terlebih dia juga memikirkan Jiyong yg tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Bersabarlah, wahai pria berjambul. ^^

Kembali kepada pria yg sedang dilanda galau ini yg hanya termenung di kamarnya.

"Seunghyun, kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilanku, sih? Apa gunanya handphone yg kau bawa itu? Dasar pabo!"

Jiyong membalikkan badannya menghadap kiri. Diraih handphone miliknya, mencoba memanggil nomor handphone Seunghyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nomor yg anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.."

Jiyong mengerutkan keningnya. Sekarang malah tidak aktif. Baru saja dia hendak membanting handphone-nya yg tidak bersalah itu, Jiyong dikagetkan dengan dering handphone-nya. Tanda ada panggilan masuk. Cepat-cepat ia lihat ID pemanggil. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali kecewa ketika membaca nama yang terpampang di handphone-nya adalah 'Bom Nuna'. Dengan malas-malasan dia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan handphone-nya itu ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo. Waeyo, nuna?"

"Ji.."

"H-Hyunnie... Ini kau?" mata Jiyong melebar dan lantas terduduk.

"Ya, ini aku. Mian, Ji. Aku menggetarkan handphone-ku sehingga aku tidak tahu kalau kau menelfon dan mengirimkan pesan. Ketika aku memeriksa handphone-ku, aku baru tahu bahwa ada banyak missed call dan pesan dari kau. Ketika hendak membalas, handphone-ku malah mati karena kehabisan baterai. Maaf ya, Ji.." jelas Seunghyun panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kau..."

"Aku menelfon memakai handphone Bom nuna karena aku sedang bersamanya. Tadi dia memintaku membantu mencari hadiah untuk Chaerin. Kau tahu, Chaerin sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun."

"Kau bersama Bom nuna?"

"Ya, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Kau ingin aku belikan apa?"

"Tidak usah."

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu aku, ya?"

"Hmmm."

Panggilan terputus.

Nafas Jiyong memburu. Tak lama kemudian, air matanya bergulir. Dia memang sangat sensitif jika menyangkut tentang kekasihnya itu. Dia tahu, betapa sangat berlebihan dia. Padahal Seunghyun hanya berjalan-jalan dengan Bom, tertawa bersama Bom, mengelilingi tempat perbelanjaan bersama Bom, dan mungkin berpegangan tangan bersama Bom? Itu tidak mustahil, 'kan?

Air mata Jiyong bertambah deras. Semburat cemburu terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya.

Seunghyun brengsek!

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Jiyong, kau di dalam? Aku masuk, ya?"

Pintu terbuka dan sosok Youngbae masuk ke dalam kamar. Youngbae menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya itu terisak di atas ranjang. Youngbae mendekati dan duduk di tepi ranjang Jiyong, mengelus punggung sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya itu.

"Seunghyun hyung lagi?" tanya Youngbae.

Jiyong hanya diam terisak.

"Jiyong-ah, uljima. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang." ucap Youngbae yg tidak tahu apa-apa tersebut.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Mana sosok G-Dragon yg kuat yg selama ini kukenal?" ucap Youngbae lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jiyong. Jiyong terdiam dan mengelap air matanya lalu mencoba tersenyum walaupun hasilnya tidak terlalu maksimal.

"Gomawo, Youngbae-ah." ucapnya pelan.

"Eoh." Youngbae kemudian tersenyum & berdiri.

"Sekarang waktu makan malam. Bersihkan mukamu lalu ke ruang makan. Kami tunggu di sana."

Jiyong mengangguk dan Youngbae melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar, kembali menutup pintu kamar Jiyong.

~always gtop~

Youngbae tersenyum melihat Jiyong memasuki ruang makan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih segar. Jiyong menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya.  
"Daesung dimana?" tanya Jiyong melihat ketidak hadiran pria sipit itu. Seungri mengangkat bahunya.  
"Dia bilang tidak lapar." jawab Youngbae. Jiyong menganggukkan kepala mendengarnya. Dia tahu sebenarnya alasannya bukan itu, tapi Daesung tidak ingin bertemu Seungri di meja makan.  
"Hyung, makanlah." seru Seungri sembari memberikan mangkuk dan sumpit kepada Jiyong. Sedangkan pria panda ini tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dasar suami author! *plak!  
"Gomawo, Seungri-ah." kata Jiyong tersenyum dan mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit yg berada di tangan Seungri.  
Mereka menyantap makanan dengan Seungri yg mengoceh menceritakan tentang kekonyolan dirinya saat ingin menjahili HaNa-adik perempuannya- tapi yg terkena jebakannya adalah appa-nya dan ia pun sukses kena hukuman dikurung di kamarnya, Youngbae mendengar dan sesekali tertawa. Sedangkan Jiyong hanya tersenyum, dia juga mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi yg sedikit sekali.  
"Aku pulang." terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka.  
"Ah! Seunghyun hyung!" pekik Seungri.  
"Aku selesai makan." Jiyong langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Seungri dan Youngbae dengan wajah bingung mereka.

Pria cantik itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan dengan lunglai menuju ranjangnya. Membaringkan badannya pelan ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Posisinya miring membelakangi pintu kamarnya.  
Dia menangis lagi membayangkan Seunghyun dan Bom.  
Sudahlah jangan menangis terus. Kau ini lemah sekali, Jiyong..  
Jiyong menghapus air matanya tepat ketika dia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan tertutup kembali.  
"Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu, Jiyonggie?"  
Itu suara Seunghyun. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri karna lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya sehingga sekarang dengan mudahnya Seunghyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.  
Jiyong menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba mengatur nafasnya.  
"Apa urusannya denganmu?" jawab Jiyong dingin.  
Seunghyun tersentak mendengarnya.  
"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau kekasihku."  
"Oh, begitukah?"  
"Ji, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"  
"Pikirkan saja sendiri!"  
Seunghyun tertegun. Ada apa dengan Jiyongnya?  
Sepertinya hari ini pikirannya agak lambat karena dia tidak menyadari bahwa Jiyong cemburu berat.  
Setelah berpikir sebentar, Seunghyun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mendatangi Jiyong. Kemudian dia berjongkok di samping ranjang, sehingga sekarang dia berada tepat di depan Jiyong yg berbaring menyamping.  
Jiyong yg tak ingin melihat wajah Seunghyun, langsung membalikkan badannya, sehingga punggungnya kini yg menghadapi wajah Seunghyun. Membuat Seunghyun menghela nafas.  
"Jiyong, berbalik." ucap Seunghyun tegas. Tapi Jiyong tak bergeming.  
"Kubilang berbalik, Ji!"  
Jiyong sedikit tersentak mendengar suara berat Seunghyun yg agak meninggi. Dia memang sedang merajuk, tapi tetap saja seorang Kwon Jiyong itu takut kepada seorang Choi Seunghyun. Beda dengan seorang G-Dragon yg kuat dan angkuh. Kali ini dia hanya seorang Kwon Jiyong yg begitu lemah terhadap kekasihnya sendiri.  
Akhirnya dengan pelan, Jiyong berbalik menghadap Seunghyun. Dipandangi wajah tegas Seunghyun yg mulai mengabur, tanda ada genangan air di pelupuk matanya.  
Melihat Jiyongnya menangis, wajah tegas Seunghyun berubah menjadi lembut. Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan mendudukkan Jiyong di tepi ranjang. Lalu setelah Jiyong telah duduk sempurna, jempol Seunghyun mulai menghapus butiran-butiran air mata yg jatuh ke pipi Jiyong.  
"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanyanya lembut.  
"Aku.. Aku... Hiks.. Kau jahat... Hiks.. Hyun..nie." ucap Jiyong terbata-bata sambil terus terisak.  
"Aku kenapa? Jiyong-ah, jebal uljima. Katakan kepadaku apa yg terjadi? Apa yg membuatmu menangis, Ji?" ucap Seunghyun lembut. Tangannya memegangi pipi Jiyong, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Hatinya sakit melihat Jiyong menangis seperti ini. Kemudian dia dudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang, tepat di samping Jiyong. Seunghyun memeluk Jiyong, tapi sebelum Seunghyun melingkarkan lengannya ke badan Jiyong, Jiyong menolak. Menepis lengan Seunghyun.  
"Ji, ada apa? Aku salah kepadamu? *terdiam sejenak* Oh God, Ji.. Apa kau marah karena aku jalan bersama Bom nuna?" otak Seunghyun sepertinya baru berfungsi kembali.  
Jiyong diam saja, masih mengeluarkan air mata dan masih betah mengisak. Dia tidak menatap ataupun menoleh ke arah Seunghyun.  
"Astaga, Ji. Ini tidak seperti yg kau pikirkan. Aku hanya membantunya mencari hadiah. Itu saja." jelas Seunghyun sembari memegangi pundak Jiyong, memaksa Jiyong menatap ke arahnya.  
"Kau tidak tahu, betapa khawatirnya aku di sini! Aku menelfon berkali-kali dan mengirimimu pesan berpuluh-puluh kali, tapi tidak satupun yg kau angkat ataupun kau balas! 9 jam aku menunggumu, kau bilang hanya keluar sebentar. 9 jam kau anggap sebentar?!"  
"Ji.."

"Dan di saat aku ingin menangis, kau menelfon memakai handphone Bom dan mengatakan bahwa kau bersama dia! Bagaimana aku tak marah? Kau tidak tahu, betapa cemburunya aku, Choi Seunghyun!"

Nafas Jiyong memburu. Air matanya semakin deras keluar dari sudut matanya. Seunghyun langsung memeluk Jiyong erat.

"Tidak, tidak, Ji. Kau tahu alasan aku tidak mengangkat telfonmu dan tak membalas pesanmu. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak berdua saja dengan Bom. Minji juga ikut serta, sayang." akhirnya Seunghyun bersuara setelah membiarkan Jiyong mengatur nafasnya. Jiyong terdiam mendengar penjelasan Seunghyun.

"Mianhe, chagiya." ucap Seunghyun lagi sembari mempererat pelukannya.

"Mianhe.. Mianhe.." ucapnya berulang-ulang seperti mantra.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, hanya terdengar suara Seunghyun yg terus meminta maaf, akhirnya Jiyong membalas pelukan Seunghyun dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Seunghyun.

Gantian Seunghyun yg terdiam sekarang.

"Ji.."

"Hyunnie.."

"Ah, kau dulu, Ji."

"Kau dulu saja, Hyunnie."

"Tidak, Ji. Kau dulu."

Jiyong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul pelan lengan Seunghyun. Seunghyun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pink Jiyong dengan sayang, sepertinya Jiyong sudah tak menangis lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Seunghyun. Aku mohon, jangan berpaling ke orang lain. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kau di sisiku. Kaulah sandaranku. Aku harus menangis di depan siapa lagi kalau kau tidak ada? Siapa lagi yg menghapus air mataku? Siapa lagi yg menggenggam tanganku?" Jiyong berhenti sejenak.

"Aku takut kau pergi. Aku takut kau kau bosan padaku."

Seunghyun mempererat pelukannya, dia terdiam sebentar menunggu kalau-kalau Jiyong ingin berbicara lagi. Setelah lama tidak terdengar apapun, Seunghyun membuka mulutnya.

"Ji, kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Itu TI-DAK A-KAN PER-NAH TER-JA-DI! Jika aku meninggalkanmu, sama saja aku mencabut oksigen dari hidupku sendiri. Aku juga tak akan pernah bosan menjadi kekasihmu, Ji. Aku tidak akan bosan menghapus air matamu , tidak akan bosan menggenggam tanganmu, tidak akan bosan menjadi sandaranmu. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata bahwa aku bosan, sayang? Cintaku terus bertumbuh dan kuat selama kita menjalin hubungan." dan Seunghyun lagi-lagi mempererat pelukannya.

"Hyunnie, sesak!" desah Jiyong.

"Ah maaf, Ji." lalu Seunghyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Jiyong tersenyum dalam pelukan Seunghyun dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma maskulin Seunghyun yg sangat dia sukai. Nyaman..

Seunghyun membiarkan Jiyong tenang selama hampir lima menit. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya membuat Jiyong mengeluh kesal. Seunghyun memegangi lengan Jiyong dengan wajah lembutnya.

"Jiyong-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Mianhe."

Jiyong terdiam sejenak. Lalu wajahnya berubah mencurigakan.

"Shirreo!" Jiyong membuang muka dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Ji, aku mohon maafkan aku." raut wajah Seunghyun langsung terlihat cemas. Jiyong menoleh ke arah Seunghyun lagi kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku." pinta Jiyong dan Jiyong memejamkan matanya. Menunggu sesuatu menubruk bibirnya.

Seunghyun tersenyum menyeringai.

Dia memajukan bibirnya dan malah mencium pipi kanan Jiyong lalu kembali menarik tubuhnya duduk seperti sedia kala.

"Puas? Maafkan aku, ya?" Seunghyun berkata dengan wajah imutnya.

Jiyong membuka matanya dengan kesal dan memukul dada Seunghyun.

"Yah! Bukan di situ! Tapi di sini!" sembari meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Ayo. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

Melihat Seunghyun yg tersenyum, Jiyong kembali menutup matanya.

Seunghyun menyeringai. Bukannya mencium bibir Jiyong, dia malah mendorong tubuh Jiyong hingga berbaring ke atas ranjang, dan tubuh Seunghyun menindih tubuh Jiyong.

"Kyahh, Hyunnie! Dasar pervert!"

-END-

Hohohoo..

I'm back again with Lee Munsae *loh kok malah nyanyi Sunset Glow? -.- *dirajam

Nggak tau kenapa aku ingin banget publish fanfic ini. Padahal sequel A Date In Holiday belum selesai. -.-

Untuk sequelnya, mungkin sebentar lagi akan selesai. Aku belum meneruskannya lagi karena belum ada ide lagi yg masuk. Huh! *curcol :D

Aku baru saja bergabung dalam dunia author, jadi maaf kalau fanfic-fanficku masih jelek dan kurang memuaskan.

Dan juga, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sunbae-ku. Li eonni n Sun eonni. Terima kasih telah mendorong dan menyemangatiku selama ini. Jongmal gamsahamnida, eonnideul. *bow

Segini aja yah dulu bacotan aku. Takutnya readers malah muntah-muntah kalo baca AN yg semakin panjang ini. Haha.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Salam cinta, Chikamo Victory.


End file.
